The light that well save us
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: Sakura is a trasfer student, Eriol is the school's geek. Sakura Hiyatsu isn't her real name, and Eriol has secrets of his own. Will the two be able to pull each other out of their darknes and into the light. SakuraEriol Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This story is revolving around Eriol and Sakura. I love Sakura and Syaoran pairings but I thought I would start with this pairing first. I don't want flames, you don't like the pairing then please don't read.

I am going to be updating soon, so please give me suggestions if needed. Disclaimer I dont own anything.

* * *

It was a wonderful day, a young boy of the age of 17 sat at the bass of the Sakura tree. He watched as his peers walked around the school ground. Chattered among one another, played ball well waiting for the bell to ring. It was never tiring to hear the same thing every day. It was like paradise to his ears, and sight. He never wanted to leave, but knew once he went home it turned into a nightmare.

He brought his thought out of his horrible memories as he watched a girl with long wavy auburn hair cascading down her back. She wear the schools fuku, in other words uniform. Her vest was a navy blue color , well her platted black and white shirk reached just above her knees, showing how curvy her legs were. Her back was facing him, that was all he seen, then watched as she disappeared among the rest of the peers, losing sight of her beautiful hair and well curved body.

He looked at his watch to see it was five minutes before the bell rung, and mad his way towards class. He walked alone, as he passed even more students. They would stare at him, and laugh, well he just ignored it. He entered into is home room just as the bell rang.

The girl with auburn walked through the halls of the unfamiliar school. Her eye's were blank and she followed the signs that lead to the Main Office. As her creamy honey eyes watched the adults Rumonist behind the desk. She watched as a women with long black hair and green eyes walked to the front.

" May I help you," she said with a pleasant smile.

" Yes, I'm here to pick up my class schedule, " the girl said.

The women rummaged through some paper's until she came upon the name.

" Sakura Hiyatsu," the person asked suspiciously. Sakura just shrugged as the person gave her the folder, and schedule. " Here is everything, once you get to your home room, your teacher will give you a guide for the day." She said well turning away, " You may go," she said as she waved her hand.

Sakura just cringed her teeth wanting to sock the women but she held back and made her way to homeroom.

As the teacher began to start the class everyone was talking among themselves. " Class can I please have you attention." No one was listening, they continued what they were doing until the door opened up and someone walked in.

As everyone turned their attention to see who it was they nearly gasped. There standing at the front of the desk was a girl. Her long beautiful healthy hair cascading down her front as she had layers shaping her face. Her curves shaped well in every direction, her creamy skin as it shone with glee. As Eriol lifted his head from his book he stared straight into honey creamy eyes.

The teacher stared at her in awe as well until Sakura turned to stare at her in return and gave her a piece of paper. As the teacher snapped out of her thoughts she read the paper. She then turned to her students and noticed no one was talking, blinking, flinching, or even breathing. She then looked at Sakura and realized they were staring at her. She shook her head then stood up from her chair.

" Welcome," the teacher said well giving her hand so she would shake Sakura's hand.

Sakura watched as the teacher reached out with her hand. She debated to shack since she really wasn't fond of human contacted. But she could tell the teacher was sweet just by staring into her chocolate eyes. As she shook her hand, the teacher then started to speak.

" Class this is Hiyatsu Sakura, she is a senior from America. Since its her first day I expect you to help her if she needs it. Know lets see who is it to be your guide today." Sakura watched as most of the male students inched at the seat of their desks. She just shook her head, not again she thought.

Once the teacher read the part, " Oh, Eroil Hiiragizawa, it seems you well be the person to escort Sakura-san around the school for today. Will you please stand so she may see who you are."

A young man with blue messy hair, and blue eyes, stared back at her. He had a slender figure, but wore it under oversized clothes. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie was loose. His face protrade one that of a geek and yet someone distance to this world. He wore oversized glasses, and it seemed blurry when you stared through it. He seemed to stare at her with questioning in his eyes. She was pulled away from his appearance as the teacher told her to take a seat beside him.

The girls glared daggers at her as she walked well the men were grueling. A certain black haired girl was giggling from the attraction the auburn hair was getting. She then had stars in her eyes as she thought of the girl being one of her friends.

Sakura took a seat to the side of him, she didn't know why but she seemed a little uncomfortable. She waited until the bell rang and then made her way out of the class. Once she reached her so called locker, she seen the student guide who was suppose to show her around at the just beside the same locker as hers. As he turned around with books in his hands. Someone swooshed by him knocking the books from his hand and the books falling to the ground. Sakura stood just watching, as he stood his ground not looking at the passing trouble maker's, but staring straight ahead, with a look of nothingness. She stared at the passing snickering boys and they walked by her and gave her a smirking look. She went to the boy, and she knelt down and grabbed one of the books, his hand was on top of hers. She felt a shock running up her arm and she quickly retrieved her hand.

She then stood up quick well he did the same, " Gomen," she said as she stared at his chest. He wasn't that much taller, but it would seem he was a foot taller. She then traveled up to his neck and shoulders and could see his bones, they were popping out as well as his veins. His neck was long but there seemed to be a bruise. On reaction she reached out and brushed her hand where she seen the bruise.

Eriol stopped her before she could touch him, he stared at her with cold eyes. " What do you think your doing." He said with aggressive in his voice. He looked into the honey eye's of the new student. It seemed she was trying to talk but it never came out. He pushed her hand away and started to walk to class. " Hurry or were going to be late, and I don't want detention just because I'm showing a snotty girl around."

" F you, you don't even know me, you bastard." She said as she walked further away from him.

He smirked, _yes think that I'm a jerk, _he thought as they continued to walk.

As they made their way into the class room, he knew the guys were giving him stares of anger, he just made his way towards his chair and Sakura did the same.

Class began and he looked at his hands remembering the warmth his felt when he touched her hand. They were soft, something he's never felt in a while, and the way she stared at his neck, he wondered if she knew it was a bruise. He then decided to work on his school work and forgot all about it.

The bell rang for lunch, as Sakura made her way into the cafeteria, she seen the student's glancing at her, but she ignored it as she walked out side. It was a sunny day, there was a few passing clouds, but other wise the it was mostly blue. She turned to the sakura trees, they were in full bloom, and they looked so beautiful as they blended in well with the scenery. As she looked closer at the tree she seen someone sitting down by the bass of the trunk.

Curious as to who it was, she walked calmly until she came to face with Eriol. He looked so peaceful just laying there with is hands behind his head and his legs crossed. If he just cleaned himself a bit and wear tighter close he wouldn't be that bad looking. She decided that she was going to eat by him since she didn't know anyone else. She sat beside him well polling her lunch out of her back pack, ones she opened her bag, and started to eat. She turned to see a pair of blue gems staring at her. She shrugged then went back to eating. They sat in silence as they walked their peers, roaming around the school grounds.

Eriol watched as the girl ate in front of him he had to admit she looked kind of cute. Then he was brought out of his thoughts as his stomach started to rumble. Sakura seemed to have heard it to, and stared at him funny. He stared at her coldly, until she dug into her backpack and brought out some more food. " Would you want some, Hiiragizawa" she said well handing him some rice balls, and a bag of pocky. He didn't hesitate, knowing full well he was hungry, but did it on reaction. One he opened the bag he finished the food within seconds. He didn't turn around as he heard her grabbing her stuff and leaving. He was a shamed he acted the way he did.

He usually didn't talk to anyone, he stayed out of their way, never talking, or interacting with anyone. He was smart in school, always being picked on when he was little. Before he was a normal kid, had friends, wonderful parents, until that tragic day, then he had nothing. He looked at his watch and knew he was going to be late. He picked up his stuff and made his way into the school ready for his usual treatment he gets everyday, when he was there, and when he wasn't it was worse.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, I'm not in school anymore, and would love it if anyone could give me an idea of classes for example first class could be homeroom then second would be science. I haven't been in highschool for over three years, because I graduated early, anyways please give me ideas. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review, I guess I did want a little challenge. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to letsmakehistory, thank you for the review. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Just as he was making his way to the class room he was shoved against the lockers, by one of the schools bullies. He was much taller then Eriol and was built a little heavier. The brown haired peers was starting at him with hatred. He was pinned hard against the lockers, with Seiya's arms pushing against his chest.

" What are you doing eating lunch with that beautiful Sakura." He asked, " I don't know what you think your doing, but remember where your place is, or else." He said as he whispered the last part into his ear, then dropped him lick a bag of potatoes. Then walked off, " See you for our next meeting, geek."

Eriol just composed himself off the ground not knowing the eyes that seen the whole thing. He picked up his things and walked off as if nothing ever happened.

Sakura watched the whole thing, she felt bad for him, then she heard the bell and took off following him to their next class.

It was phy ed and it seemed that she had to switch into her uniform for it. As she took her clothes off, every girl in the lockers room just stared at the beauty. They were admiring her features, her hair, her eyes, and her curves. Some of the girls actually had to go to the other side of the room, just so they didn't have to be ashame of the way they looked. Once Sakura was done she didn't notice the audience she had, but shrugged then went outside to the courtyard.

Tomoyo was beyond ecstatic, she quickly dressed and followed the now popular girl. Once she made it outside she watched as the girl Sakura started to warm up before jogging. She went to her, " Hello, I'm Tomoyo," she said holding out her hand.

Sakura just stared at her with an eye brow raised. " Hello," she said, as she continued to warm up. She stretched her legs, then bent her arms, then got into a position and did one lap, before the teacher came.

Tomoyo wasn't going to give up, she was going to make that girl her friend no matter what, she thought with stars in her eyes. Images of the beauty in her design clothes.

The gym teacher was just walking onto the course field until she seen someone running a lap. It appeared to be a knew student, she watched as she ran the first lap then stopped at the other students started to show up for class. Ms. Honda was very impressed.

The girls started their class with playing volley ball for the rest of the period, well the boys were playing soccor.

The girls were watching the men play soccor instead of paying attention to the ball their way and was hit in the head. Sakura mumbled words like idiot, dummies, pest, and many more that they probably wouldn't understand. As class was beginning to end, she turned her head for a seconded to see the what got the girls attention, and there he was.

Brown silky hair, with dark chocolate eyes. He was every girls fantasy, and pretty much a handsome guy. He ran as if he was running with grace, they way his body moved made the girls around her gruel. Sakura nearly choked. She had to admit he had looks, but he just wasn't getting her attention. But there was someone getting her attention, it was the person running along side the brown haired boy, it was Eriol. He looked completely different, except for his glasses, his clothes showed of his pale complection, and she got a better look at him. He was slender, his legs were long and well formed as well as his arms. He seemed to be playing on the same side with the brown haired man, because they seemed to equel ones speed.

She watched as the brown haired person was running with the ball, and with out any signal passed it to Eriol, then Eriol was moving much faster. She watched as his eyes were focused, he seemed to be a different person, as if he was somewhere else and not just playing a game in class. He made a goal, and his team cheered. All the men went to the brown haired man and congratulated him, well ignoring Eriol as if he did nothing.

Eriol seemed to catch Sakura's stare, but she turned away, and walking back to her locker room.

Eriol watched as the auburn haired girl walked away. He could here the men telling Syaoran how beautiful the knew girl was, and many other things he just didn't want to hear. Yes he felt her staring at them as they were playing the game, and he felt a little uneasy knowing that she was looking at the great Li Syaoran. The handsome, intelligent, hardworking, cold hearted, rich guy.

He just went into the locker room and changed out of his gym clothes and into his uniform. He decided he was to face the fact about going home, today wasn't soccor practice, and just was going to face the hard fact one he got home. A place that didn't even feel like home, he walked out of school, walking slowly treashering the time he had.

Sakura walked out of school, as many girls surrounded her asking her questions, saying they wanted to be friends. She was annoyed, it was like this everywhere, she then decided that she was going to make a run for it. Once she seen her opening she yelled, " Look there goes Li," and lucky enough it was true he was there and all the girls went running to him. She smirked, but hten was surrounded by guys, her eye twitched until she decided she was going to fight her way out of the enormous crowd.

She pushed and shoved her way out, until finally she was held out a hand from the black haired girl. She easily excepted it as the stupid fan boys looked for their girl. She ran in hand with Tomoyo until they were by the parked cars, it appeared they were both out of breath, when they finally reached Sakura's car.

" Thank you," Sakura said between breathes, and actually grateful for once.

" Your welcome," Tomoyo was really glad she helped.

" Sakura Hiyatsu," she said well holding out her hand, Tomoyo easily took it.

" It's nice to meet you, my new friend." She with a look Sakura couldn't help but have shivers.

" Well any way's I have to get going, see you in school Tomoyo-san." Well getting into her new car.

Tomoyo waved at her well watching her new friend drive away. She new that she just made a friend.

Eriol stood in front of the brown brick house, he stared at it in fear, knowing what was expected when he walked in right through the front door.

He opened the door and walked into the living room, it was a well sized house of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a basement. There was a back yard but was hardly used, but was held as a garden. When Eriol was home alone he would care for it, and tender to it.

As he walked in he found his step father stumbling in the kitchen, he walked further in until he found the black haired blue eye, guardian. His name was Riyu, and he was a sick man, always drinking, late to work, never was he a real tole model, and he didn't care for the child his late wife left him. It was bad enough he had to feed him, take care of him, and suffer.

" Where were you," he asked with anger in his voice. " I thought I told you to be home before a certain time, and yet you can't even obey that." Riyu punched him hard in the face causing Eriol to stumble back, then he started to kick him the back, with out stopping.

Hours passed and Eriol managed to make it up the stairs to his room, he walked threw his door, and fell onto his bed. He huddled into a fetus position, and shivered from the agony, pain, and the forever loneliness. He finally was able to sleep.

Sakura parked her car into the drive way, she fumbled with her key's and made it into her house. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom, living room, and kitchen house she owned by herself. She sat her stuff on the couch and quickly went to the bathroom

She stared into the mirror as she took out her honey contacts, she stared into the familiar emerald eyes she hated so much. It reminded her of her past, how weak she was to never stop the pain that was conflicted on her. She could see it every time she blinked, the hard slaps, the heavy blows, the injuries, the suffication. She suffered through it all, and here she was running away from it all. She opened her eyes again, she loved her eyes, just not when she was staring into the mirror.

She decided she had enough, she jumped into the shower, letting the memories flow away as the water flowed from her body and down the drain.

She moved from her step mother's clutches, so that she wouldn't have to suffer, all thanks to her dead brother.

Yes her brother, she stared at the white ceiling memories of her tall, dark, black haired brother. Tears fell from her eyes as they blended in with the water that fell from the shower, she pounded the walls with her fist. Her brother died just a few weeks ago, he was shot by a gang member when he was on his way home. On his death bed, he told her about money he saved for them so they could move to Japan, he was going to take her so they would start over, with out the complications of their step mother.

He told her about the account that was in both of their names, so it was available for her use. He also said the money he worked for was paid for a house in Tokyo, and that they were to live their. But he never had a chance to make it there with her. He died just hours later revealing the ticket to her way to hope.

She remembered as if it was just minutes ago.

_Sakura sat at the side of the hospital bed to where her brother was laying. He wasn't breathing on his own, the bullet was periced right through is internal organ, the doctors tried everything they could. But said it was up to his body. _

_Sakura just held the hand of her only sibling and loving family member. It was just them, over the last five years it was just them. She cried as she talked to her unconscious brother, " Please Touya wake up, you have to, I can't live without you. Don't leave me alone please," she said then felt a firm grip. She watched as her brother opened his brown eyes, " Oni-san," she said._

_He pulled the breathing mask away well trying to talk. She brought water and helped him drink, he cringed from pain, but then stared at her with a smile on his face._

"_Hello monster." Sakura just giggled, well he coughed a little. " Sakura listen to me alright," she just nodded her head. " I've been saving money so that we could leave Rukia," this was surprising. " I've saved enough to last you for quiet some years to come. What I need you to do is leave from here, go to Japan." He was coughing even more now, " There well be someone waiting for you, find your passport, and there you well find the tickets" he held her hand to his heart. " Remember I'll always be with you, no matter what happens. You're my little sister, I'm just sorry it has to be like this, I love you." He said with his last breath and his body went limp. _

_Sakura cried even hard as she shook her brother to wake up, the nurses and doctors came rushing into the room, well pushing a scared, longly, broken Sakura out of the room. _

That day was the last day she was a live, she went home, suffered one last beating from her step mother and left the next day, with out telling anyone, and leaving her brother behind.

She showed up in Japan and meet her brother's old best friend. She told him what happened and that night the two cried together. Yukito was his name, he was a doctor at the Tokyo hospital, he was a very close to Touya when he was in America to study. He told him about Touya's plan, how he planned on moving here, that he bought a house for the two, saved money, and had everything ready. Now it was left to her, everything.

She decided that if her step mother was going to look for her she was going to change her appearance, she bought colored contacts and changed her name, with the help of Yukito. He pulled some strings and now she wasn't Kinomoto, but Sakura Hiyatsu. All though she was quiet sad, but happy at the same time, she didn't have to be afraid of her step mother finding her anymore, and she could start fresh for the sake of her brother.

But now she wasn't the same from before, she was happier, and wanted to live life the way she wanted, alone. That is how she thought of her life now, she was alone, and she would no longer befriend anyone. Scared of losing yet another person precious to her, she gave up the hope of having friends, and wanting.


	3. Chapter 3

I really want to thank MoshiMoshiQueen, and WolfGirl15, this chapter is dedicated to the both of you. Thanks for the review, andI will be updating soon agian. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Eriol woke up the next day in pain, he went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was a huge bruise on his forehead from the blow of his step father's boot, he turned around and found an even bigger bruise on his back, he knew today was a soccer game, and decided he would wear the bigger uniform shirt he had. He went to his room and put the same exact clothes he had on from the same day. Got his back pack and made his way out the door. As he went to the corner he found his so called rival just leaning against the wall.

Syaoran waited for him like he did every morning, as he had his eye's closed he found Eriol staring at him blank. Syaoran pulled out the brown bag and gave it to him, as Eriol reached into his back pack well retrieving some paper's. As they exchanged they walked the way to school they normally did.

" So I heard your Sakura's tour guide," he said as he walked with his hands behind his head.

Eriol took the food that was in the brown bag and ate the food. " Yeah but only for a day, why," he asked a little curious.

" Nothing, just that I heard she ate lunch with you." He loved to make fun of him, it was like this all the time.

" Yeah, but we didn't conversate," which was the truth.

Syaoran just shrugged, " Really that's the first time I actually heard someone eating lunch with you since sixth grade." As they walked they were about a block from school. It was early, hardly no one was there, they both came, Eriol wanting to study, and Syaoran not wanting to deal with his fan girls.

" I'm just saying, you act cold to every one because you don't want to get to know them, or get close."

" Yeah, well I'm not the one giving everyone my famous death glare, besides what's this about."

" Nothing, except with in one day she became as popular as me, she's perfect at everything, and she's pretty."

Eriol wasn't liking where this was going, " So what are you to ask her out." Knowing full well that he has never dated anyone, or was ever interested in anyone.

" No, but I would like to get to know her," he said as they made it to the school grounds.

" What ever I don't have time for this," Eriol slumped a little, then postured himself right. " I have to go, I'll see you at the Soccer Game," then ran off to the Sakura tree where he loved his time.

Sakura a woke to find herself early, she hadn't slept that much since she came from America. She got up, dressed herself, got breakfast and lunch ready. She paused herself thinking back to Eriol, how he seemed so hungry yesterday when she gave him the extra food she had. His expression from taking the food, it appeared he did it on reaction, and failed to control himself. She decided she would pack another just in case.

As she drove to school she hardly seen anyone, she was grateful, since yesterday she decided she would arrive early, do to the fact of her admirers. As she pulled up she got out of the car and decided to roam around a little since she didn't have enough time yesterday. As it took her fifteen minutes she found herself outside again. It was a beautiful morning just like yesterday, she wanted to be at the spot she was yesterday.

As she sat down and took out a book she, someone came in front of her, she brought the book down and found the blue haired boy. He just looked at her with anger.

" What are you doing in my spot," he asked with his arms crossed.

" Really this is your spot I don't see your name." She continued to read as her back was pressed against the bark of the tree.

Eriol was fuming, here he thought that he was able to rest for a little bit before he had to deal with school and found his sanctuary ruined boy this girl. He wasn't going to give in, he sat himself beside her hoping that he would make her uncomfortable and then she would leave. He just leaned back as well, having his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. Trying to rid his head from the thoughts of her.

Sakura didn't mind being by Eriol, for some reason she was connected to him, even she didn't know how. She remembered in her old school, she was popular but was also a wonderful student. Hope, clumsy, some what of a ditz, but in a good way. She was the innocent little Sakura, who always participated in things at the school, she was the class president, the head of the cheerleader, wonderful at sports, everyone thought she was perfect person. But that was her exterior, behind it she was lonely, sad, depressed, and hurt. She wanted love from friends, but all she had was a stuffed dog named Kero. Once she was at home was when she was in a nightmare.

But here in Japan she was going to do the opposite, she wasn't going to be in any activities, she wasn't trying to make every friends, she just wanted to finish school, and then go to the university that Yukito was teaching part time. She wanted to change her life around, and here she knew she could, problem was her plan was falling, she was getting close to a few people, and the person she wanted to get to know didn't even like her.

She decided she would give him his time, she got up, grabbed her things and went to class, leaving him in his thoughts.

Eriol watched as she walked away, he didn't know what he was feeling, but a since of leaving as he watched her leave.

He didn't know why, but watching her leave made him is heart beat a few. He really was nervous when she was near, he didn't know why, but hopefully he would find out later.

Sakura walked into her class as she since Tomoyo, she walked to her and sat right beside her. She had no idea why, may be because she was kind of warming up to the dark haired girl.

Tomoyo turned to her, " Hello Sakura-chan, how was your morning."

Sakura turned, " Alright," she didn't know what else to say.

" So did you see the cute Syaoran, I heard he was looking at you yesterday." Sakura didn't know what that was suppose to mean. " I found out from some friends of mine," Tomoyo said, " Oh I wanted to know what were you doing after school."

" Nothing, why,."

" Oh I just wanted to know if you would go to the cheerleading try outs with me, and then today there is a soccer game. We could go to that after the tryouts and watch Syaoran." Tomoyo seemed to be in a different world then realty.

Sakura shock her head, she didn't know her that long but could tell she was going to like her. " Sure, I would love to go," she decided she would try out, she was bored and had nothing else to do, but go to the dojo.

Eriol walked through the halls, he was in pain, but was hiding it good. He watched as Sakura was way ahead, but he could hardly tell by all the people that was surrounding her. She was bothering him, in all the classes she had she was always answering the question's with out hesitation. The teachers thought that she wasn't paying attention since she was just daydreaming, well staring out the window. Every time they asked her a question, she would tell them the answer then just leave her alone. He was annoyed that they treated her like that, she wasn't that smart, he just shook his head, he didn't like the idea of having her in his head.

It was the end morning and he was going to go to his usual spot, as he walked away from the cafeteria, and the many student's.

Sakura was beyond pissed, here she was trying to go to outside but was pushed into the lunchroom, by her admires, they wanted to eat with her. She just sweat dropped, and decided she didn't want to deal with them anymore, when she seen a line visible to the door that lead outside, she made a break for it, as no one noticed. Once she reached out side she quickly ran to the same Sakura tree that Eriol was sitting under. She didn't hesitate to sit, she just plopped right down, and began her usual eating. Eriol just raised an eyebrow.

" Why is it when ever I want peace and quiet you end up coming out of no where and ruining it."

For some reason Sakura was a little hurt with him saying that. " I don't see your name here, plus being by you hardly no one comes around me." She said as a matter of fact it was true, her admirers were far away a possible, they were watching with tense eye's, with happened to scare Eriol a little.

" If you don't mind I would like to have my lunch alone."

Sakura looked around and found that he didn't even have a lunch. " How can you enjoy lunch with out even having a lunch."

He was really getting annoyed, " Maybe if you would leave then I would be able to eat in peace."

Sakura stared down, " You don't have a lunch do you," Eriol looked away not liking the feeling he was getting by looking at her. " I have an extra one, do you want it." She dung into her back pack and sure enough there it was, another brown bag with the same exact food she had. She handed it to him, " I guess I'll give it to you if you let me sit with you every lunch." Eriol still wasn't looking at her, " Plus its peaceful just sitting here, and when I'm around you I am hardly annoyed by our peer's." Eriol turned to stare at her, he could tell she was a little upset with the adoration she was getting from the student's. He decided that he would except, one because it would help him if he did eat, and two he had to admit being by her did make it feel less lonely.

He grabbed the bag from her, and started to eat slowly. She smiled that seemed to shine from her, " Arigato," she said well going back to eating her food.

Syaoran watched with amused eye's as the knew student was sitting with the school's geek. He had to admit that it appeared he was starting to tolerate the girl, and seemed that he just found a knew friend.

" Do you have a game today," Sakura asked as she was leaning against the tree.

" Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going to play." He said, his eye's were closed but he could tell she was staring at him.

" Why," she asked again.

" Because I don't feel like it, gosh are you always this curious." He said as he turned away.

" Only when it concerns friends." She then got up well walking to class, leaving a shocked Eriol.

He walked to his next class in a daze, she was the first person that has considered him a friend for a while. He looked a head and found the very beautiful Tomoyo running through the halls, her dark hair bouncing as she ran, her clothes stuck to her body. He had a crush on her for a while but she never noticed him. She was always obcesst with Syaoran. She was a well known girl around the school, always cheerful, it seemed even she was caturvated by the good looking, nice Sakura.

Eriol watched amused as she tired to make her escape from the boy fans, and that Syaoran as well was having a little problem.

" Sakura-san well you go out with me."

" Sakura-san I love you."

" Sakura-san please sit with me at our next class."

Her eye's twitched, all she wanted was to go to her next class, but she was stuck and soon she would be late. She had to do something, then before she could think she found someone's arms wrapped around her shoulder's.

" Well you please excuse us, were going to be late." With that said their was a line made for the two. She was pulled along the way, turning to her side noticing that the person that helped her was Syaoran. His dark eye's were staring ahead.

As they made it in front of the class he dropped his arms and went into the class as if nothing happened. Sakura turned around as she came face to face with a very steamed Eriol. He marched right pass her and right up to Syaoran.


	4. Chapter 4

Yet another chapter, I really hope you like this one. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Syaoran was sitting at his desk, with his hands behind his head, he smirked knowing fully well that his friend was coming his way. He cracked open an eye, as he stared into some fierce sapphire eyes. He could read the message that Eriol was giving him. 

" Hello," he said as he just closed his eyes. Eriol sat right beside him as if not caring about the disgusted look people were giving him.

" I never knew you were going to make a move." Eriol said with loath in his voice.

" I never knew you were so jealous." With that Eriol's face started to shade a red color. " Plus she was in need of help, what else was I to do." 

" The only time when someone needs help is when your interested in helping." Eriol said well moving away from his rival, and when to sit in his permanent a sign seat. Eriol took his seat right to the side of Sakura. He couldn't help but turn to look at her. Just for a split second their eyes made contact, sapphire and honey meet, and then he knew he was having feelings he didn't want to have. He pulled his focus from her and to the front of the class, where the teacher was talking about math.

Sakura could feel the distraction between her and Eriol, as they walked down the hall all she could think about was the look in his eye's. They were dark, lonely, and needy. She came out of her thoughts as Tomoyo came running down the hall.

" Sakura-chan," she yelled as she was just a few feet in front of her. " Sakura-chan, are you ready," Tomoyo said as she stopped right in front of her, looped her arm around the girls shoulder and walked away with her. 

" Ano," Sakura looked behind as she seen Eriol smiling well looking at Tomoyo. But faded as people started to push him well they were making their way down the hall. " Hai," she said when she couldn't see he anymore, as he disappeared in the crowd of students'. They made their way to the gymnasium they found many girls stretching, sitting, talking, and warming up, there were also doing a flips, and chants. 

They came closer and teacher of the gym, Ms. Kyshiro. She was the coach for the cheerleaders, also the person to pick which girl made it on the team. Just as she walked in Ms. Kyshiro told the girls they were about to begin. The girls rounded up, got into an assembly line, then she started to call out names. 

Time passed, there were some girls that didn't do so well, as other's were just better. It was Meiling Li's, turn. She had long black hair, they were pulled up into ponytails, like meatballs on each side of her head. She wear a white loose t-shirt, black shorts. Her skin was pale like the moonlight. She ran in front of the teacher, and began her routine. Sakura watched as the girl did an awesome job, she then stopped, bowed, and left to the other set of girls that were waiting for her. 

Next was Sakura, she made her away in front of the teacher, stood her ground and when asked, she started. 

Everyone watched as the graceful Sakura did a quick routine. It would of looked like just any ordinary, but with the way her body flowed with grace, the way her eye's were focused on her movements. The way every motion was as if she was dancing on clouds. Everyone was amazed by her astound passion.

Eriol was on his way to the boys locker room, when he passed by the door to find Sakura doing some flips, he had to admit she was really good. He found that she was doing it because she liked it, when most of the girls did it so they could see Syaoran, and the other boys on the soccer team. He walked back to the locker room to change clothes for the soccer game. 

Everyone just clapped as she came to and end, she didn't even noticed the audience she was getting, since she was in her own little world. She walked back to where Tomoyo was as she had a video camera in her hands, and grinning big. " Oh Sakura-chan that was marvelous, I never knew you had that much experience." She gave Sakura the camera, " It's my turn, can you hold this." Then went and did what she had to do.

Sakura turned and found that Eriol was watching Tomoyo, for some reason she felt a little uneasy, but let it slide. There was no reason to care, he was just a person Sakura thought as a friend. But was really not so sure after what happened today at lunch. She could tell in Eriol's eyes that he had feelings for a certain purple haired girl. Even though his eye's appeared cloudy, she could see a hint of emotion. She cringed, but turned away, away from the eye's that seemed to captivate even her.

Once Tomoyo was done she made her way to Sakura, " You did a wonderful Job, Tomoyo-san." She liked Tomoyo already but she was sure that she was only going to be a friend in school and nothing more. As Tomoyo took her by the arm and walked out of the gym they were going out side where the game was.

" Oh Sakura-chan, I wasn't as good as you. Plus I just wanted a reason for you to hang out with me, your so Kawaii." Sakura smiled, Tomoyo was weird but in a good way. They made their way outside then sat themselves at the bleacher. 

" Tomoyo-chan sit by us," yelled a with short brown hair, her name was Rika Sasaki. She was one of the nice and popular girls in the school. Tomoyo pulled a stiff Sakura with her, as they went to sit by Rika. In the line of four people including Rika was Naoko Yanagisawa. She was a an interesting girl with short straight brown hair, with glasses. Beside her was yet another brown haired girl, but her hair was into two ponytails. Her name was Chiharu Mihara, she was a funny girl when it came to her boyfriend, and to the side of her was none other then Meiling Li, wasn't paying attention on anyone then a boy with blond hair and the most blue sky eye's you could of imagined. His name was Luck Star, he was one of the best player's on the team. 

As Tomoyo sat by Rika, Sakura sat a little farther away from them. 

The boys were getting ready as they started to warm up. Eriol passed the ball between him, Luck, Syaoran, and Takashi. they were the best four soccer players. But because no one really cared about Eriol, they didn't include him. He really didn't mind, reason he was playing was to pass time, so he didn't have to spend time at home. He turned to see Sakura in the audience, she was staring off, and wasn't sitting by Tomoyo or the group that was part of the popular group. He turned his focus back to the practice as the ball was heading his way.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, he was so handsome. Ever since they were friends from middle school, he rarely talked to anyone except Luck, and Takashi. Sometimes he would talk to that boy with blue hair, she really couldn't remember what his name was, but that at times they would talk. She knew that he would never return the feelings she had for him, she bowed her head a little as she looked at Sakura. She seen what happened in the hall way when Syaoran went to her aid. She knew Sakura was perfect, the skin, the way boys turned their head, and the way just ignored it. She was one of a kind, she was not even staring at the star athlete of the game but the boy with blue hair. Tomoyo was thinking something that nearly knocked her off her seat, was Sakura into the boy that didn't exist in the school.

Sakura watched as it was almost the end of the game, her attention moved from player to player. There was only twenty seconds left in the game, and it was a tie. Were they going to win, as the count down started, Luck passed the ball to Syaoran, he then took the ball and traveled from one end of the field to the next. As the opponents were making their way to him, he seen that Eriol was open, as he pass the ball to Eriol, he took over and made the next few feet to the goal. There was only three seconds left, as he shot the ball to the goal it was so close but the goalie caught it. The buzzard rang, and the other team won. 

Sakura could see the disappointment in Eriol as he just walked back to the locker's. 

" That stupid boy, why did he have to interfere." Said a stupid blond girl that was sitting in front of Sakura. " I mean Syaoran could of easily made the pass, but no he had to pass it to the geek, and look what happened we lost." Natsu got up from her spot, and stretched, " Oh well looks like he'll get what's coming to him sooner or later." Sakura balled her hands into a fist. She wanted to sock the girl, she had no right to say that about Eriol. 

" Sakura-chan are you alright," asked a worried Tomoyo. She was confused as she could tell Sakura was angry. " Do you want to go."

" Tomoyo-chan I thought you wanted to see Syaoran, plus were going to go and celebrate about the game." Said Meiling, " Sakura-chan you can come to, a lot of the soccer team is going as well." The group walked down to were the team was. As Rika approached Takimoto, a grey haired boy with grey eyes. Chiharu approached her boyfriend Takashi, Meiling walked to Luck and Rika went to Terada, and Naoko brushed her way to Evan, the brother of Luck. 

Meiling was talking to Luck as she was blushing, Sakura and Tomoyo went to Syaoran as he taking a drink from his water bottle. He turned and stared at Tomoyo as she blushed.

" Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, what a surprise."

" We heard that you were going out to celebrate,"

" Yeah a lose," his look turned to Sakura, she was staring at the exit. " We actually have nothing better to do would you like to join us, Sakura-san." That brought her attention to him, she stared at him cold.

" I'd appreciate it if you called me Hiyatsu." She stated clearly.

Tomoyo looked at the two as if fire was burning around them. It appeared they were challenging each other. 

" and may I ask why, when I was the one who saved you."

" Did I ask for your help, or were you just doing it for attention." She folded her arms around her chest well smirking, " or were you trying to get my attention." 

He raised an eyebrow, " I most certainly did not, what reason would I need to help a pathetic girl like you," he was mad what does she know and why was he acting like this, he then seen the shine in her eye's, she was amused. He calmed a little, he then gathered himself up, " Would you like to come Hiyatsu-san, and Tomoyo-chan." 

Sakura seen Tomoyo brighten up after he said her name, she wondered if her friend felt for the pretty boy. " Hai," Tomoyo said, " Are you coming Sakura-chan." She asked with pleading eye's, Sakura really didn't want to go, she had to get home, and do her usual stuff, plus Yukito was coming over to check up on her and she was going to make dinner. 

" I'm sorry Tomoyo-san, but I'm busy today," Tomoyo's face fell, " But maybe tomorrow," she cursed herself. She promised that she wouldn't interact with her friend outside of school, but when she seen the smile on her face, she just decided that it was alright. She turned to Syaoran, " Your quiet good at soccer," she said as he just smiled. The girls around them were whispering about how good of a couple the two would make. She just ignored it, " I'll remember to come to another game, Ja Na Tomoyo-san, Li-san." With that said she walked away, leaving the two alone.

Syaoran watched her walk off, this year was going to be fun, not only was she not interested in him like the rest of the girl population, but she was intriguing. The way her body swayed as she walked, it was like looking at a goddess walking away, and you just wanted to wrap you arms around her waist and bring her to you. He shook his head, why would he be thinking about things like that, he looked at Tomoyo, he smiled. He knew his feelings for her, but did she feel the same. She was a nice, sweet girl, she was everything that a friend would want, and he was in love with her. He just realized it recently, he walked to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulder, " Ready," he asked. She nodded her head, and they walked to their group. 

Sakura was walking to the parking lot until she seen a group of boys, she just had a feeling that it had to do with someone she knew. As she walked over she found three teens beating someone. She walked a closer and found blue hair. She was pissed now, " Hey, what are you doing." They turned and then she remembered the boy from the other day, it was Seiya.

" Oh Sakura-san, what a surprise what are you doing out here alone." He walked closer a his friends continued on, he was just mere inches from her. " Do you have any plans right now, we could go somewhere in privacy," he whispered into her ear. 

Sakura shivered from disgust, she kneed him in the groin. As he went to his knee's she used the palm of her hand and punched him in the face, breaking his nose on contact and making him fall backwards. His friends turned around and stopped what they were doing, they went after her, and she smirked. She dodged the coming contact and punched the first boy in the stomach, did a full spin and kicked him in the back making him fall face first into the ground. The next boy tried to punch but she blocked it, did a flip and landed behind him, she hit him in the head with a vary hard backpack, sending him into darkness well falling to the floor.

She smiled but then went to the fallen Eriol, he was huddled up in a fetus potion, his hands on his head. There was blood everywhere, and she could tell he was unconscious. Sakura was beyond mad, not only was he beaten but she could tell that a few ribs were broken. She brushed her hand on his face trying to clean away the dirt that stained his face. She wanted to cry, he didn't deserve this treatment. She heard him groin, then his sapphire eye's opened. He stared at her with confusion until he sat up.

" Slow down your hurt," she said as she rested her hand on his chest. He looked around and found the attackers on the ground, unconscious, it appeared they were beaten as well. He looked at her with his eye's, he huddled himself in pain. She helped him up, he supported his weight onto her, as they walked to her car.

Eriol didn't know what to say, he was surprised to find her there. All he remembered was walking out of the locker room, then once he was outside Seiya wasn't that far behind him. He knew what was coming, that was why he just dropped to the ground and then they started their usual beating. He walked along side her not complaining about where she was leading him, until he found her taking some keys out of her backpack and pressing an alarm. The car was unlocked and she lead him to the passenger side. He didn't know she had a car that was only like three years old, he wondered if she was rich. He didn't like the idea of accepting her help anymore. He got up again but she pushed him back down.

" Where in the heck do you think your going after that little incident." She asked, he could tell she was mad. 

" This is none of your concern." He said trying to hide the pain he was feeling. 

" Your acting like a buffoon," She said as she moved his legs so that they were inside the car, and slammed the door. He flinched from the sound, she got into the driver's side. " Were going to the hospital."

" No I'm not," he bluntly said, well she raised an eyebrow, " I'll just go home, my father might want me to see a family doctor, he's really strict about me seeing a doctor who doesn't know anything about my history." 

Sakura wondered if that was true but decided it was best, he told her the directions to his house. Once they made it there he opened the door but then turned around. " Thanks," he said with agony. She smiled, and he returned it.

" Please Eriol see a doctor," then he walked out of the car, and watched as she drove off. His smiled fell as he stared at the house. He sucked in some fresh air and went in knowing he was going to be in bed for a while. 

Sakura opened the door to her house, and found Yukito already there. The table was set, and the food was already done. She smiled and went to her seat, they ate dinner well she told him about the cheerleading tryouts. He smiled, told her about his week, once they were done, he went home. Sakura watched as he left, she cleaned the living room, then the kitchen. 

She decided that she was going to go to sleep, but that night she was having one heck of a night dreaming about a blue haired guy.

Eriol walked into the house, and just as he expected he felt the blow to his face. He fell backwards, then looked to see angry eye's, he could smell that his stepfather wasn't drinking, so today was going to be an even worser beaten then ever. He got up as he tried to run out of the house but he didn't make it. As he made it to the door, he was slammed into the wall, with a tackle. Then he felt more blows, then he hit darkness. 

Eriol awoke to find he was in the living room, he was in more pain then the day before. He knew this was the last time, he had to leave, he didn't know where but anywhere was better then here. He grabbed his backpack, then ran out the door, more like limped out. He walked into the cold night, with his injuries, not caring where he went.

It appeared he was walking for hour's until he couldn't feel his body anymore. Everything started to get blurry, he knew he had to find somewhere to go, he decided that he would ask for help at a near house. He was almost close, he tried to stay conscious until he reached the steps. With his hole might he rang the door bell and then fell again into darkness.

Sakura heard the door bell ring, she looked at the clock and found that it was four in the morning. She got up having a feeling that told her to go to the door. As she made her way down the stairs she found the person she never thought she would see. There in front was Eriol, he was even more beaten then before. She gasped as she seen blood leaking from his stomach, she ran to him, and cradled his body in her arms. She didn't care she let her tears out as she helped him up, supported his weight on her's and brought him into the house.

As she brought him to the couch, she tore his shirt off, revealing a full blown bruise, it appeared that he was stabbed. She cried even harder as she went for the first aid, she decided that she was going to sew it up. As she did what she needed to do, she figured that he was going to need rest and brought him to the spare bedroom. As she lied the now half naked Eriol onto the bed, she could see he was then huddling, cradling his own body. He was breathing fine, but his hole body was purple, blue, and black. 

She didn't know what happened to him, but for sure she was going to wait until he awoke so he could answer him.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank Mina123, and Lily887787. Thank you so much for your reviews. Here is another chapter, I'll be posting another one shorty because I'll be leaving for a week so I wont be able to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eriol groaned in pain, as his eye's fluttered open he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He noticed the ray's of the sun shining through the blinds, and he blinked, his vision came to, and then he found himself in a full size bed. Around the room, the walls were light brown, there were two sets of windows, with white drapes. To the left of the bed was a small couch, a desk with a computer, and a door, that looked like a closet. To his right was a small wood in table, and a long dresser with a mirror. He heard noises that seem to be coming from the door that lead out of the room.

He turned so that his legs drifted to the side, but lost his balance and landed back on the bed. He then noticed he was half naked, and that the wound he had was sowed, he also noticed that he was in a lot more pain then yesterday.

Sakura was making breakfast when she heard a noise coming from the guest room. She turned the burner off, and sat the apron she had on the table. She went up the stairs and heard the sound of the bed moving. She walked into the room, and found Eriol wide awake and crouching over in pain. She ran to him, well pushing him over so that he was lying back down on the bed. He opened his sapphire eye's and stared with wide eye's at her. She just pushed his legs onto the bed, well covering him with the blanket's. She didn't even bother to talk to him as she walked out of the room, and reappeared with some clothes that were men's. She turned away from him, with her back facing him.

" If you need any help call for me, other then that I called the school and told them that we weren't attending class today." With that she walked away from him, so that he would be able to rest. Right before she closed the door he asked her something.

" Why are you helping me," he asked in a harsh voice from all of the physical abuse he sustained. He watched as her eye's lightened a little, and she smiled.

" Because you're my friend, would you need a better excuse," she asked, as she seen Eriol turning to his side so he didn't have to stare at her. She was a little hurt, frowning, she turned and walked out of the room.

Eriol wanted to say thanks, he wanted to tell her everything, about why he was in his current state, but his pride stopped him. Looking into those contact eye's he found himself breaking his walls that he set up, from hurt, from loss, and especially from feelings. He closed his eye's in pain, he's dealt with worse before, but this physical pain was made it one of the top worst day's he had. He decided that he would take her advice, and rest for the time being. Then he would be able to think about his situation, and how he would be able to repay her. He meet the darkness with comforting arms, knowing that he wanted rest, and it came to him easy easing the pain.

Sakura went to her room, and lied in her bed well staring into the white ceiling. She wanted him to tell her what happened to him, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew that it was hopeless. She could tell that his pride was what got in the way. She didn't like the idea of him in her house, but she loved the feeling of not being alone. She tucked her arms behind her head, she wanted to know what was behind his cold exterior, she wanted to know him more. She was going to help wither he wanted it or not, she wasn't going to let him return to where he was abused, having a good conclusion as to who did it.

She was all to familiar with the signs of beating, his face, his body language, the swirling of emotions in his eye's when he stared at her, when he asked why she was helping. She closed her eye's trying to rid the scenes of herself in his same position. She choked a little, actually feeling the pain of when her step mother nearly killed her the night before she left America.

_Sakura walked through the front door of her family home well dragging her feet. As she closed the door from behind her, she sat her backpack on the couch. With her teary eye's she stared at the angry face of her step mother, standing in the middle of the door way that lead to the kitchen, with the thick belt in hand. Sakura flinched, wondering what her step mother had in store for her. Her stepmother walked to her calmly, then smacked her across the face, making Sakura falling on her butt, well her hand was covering the red imprint on her face. _

_Sakura could see the anguish in her eye's and knew she was going to get the worst beating she's ever received. _

_Sakura awoke, she didn't know how long she was unconscious, but it was still light out. She groined in agony, she huddled herself, knowing that this was the worst she ever felt. He eye's widen as she threw up, right there on the floor. She stared at her own blood, deter mend that this was the last time she was going to suffer. She reached for the couch and supported herself up. Then seen that it was ready seven in the afternoon. She didn't see any trace of her stepmother, and made her way to her room. As she found the ticket's her brother was talking about and the name of the person they were suppose to meet, she gathered some off her things. Then made her way out of the house, never looking back. _

_She made it to the airport in time to catch the airplane, as she sat by the window, looking out for the last time she stared at her once so called home. With teary eye's she held her hand to the window, saying good bye to the place where she left her brother, and never to see him again._

_She was going to start a new life, just for him, so that she didn't have to suffer. She was going to Tokyo because she was going to start a new life, just for herself, and no one else. She was going to make her brother's wish come true, and never was she going to be abuse again._

Sakura stared to drift into sleep, as the warm memory of her brother flashed through her mind, she knew that she was in a better place. Thanks to him, and his guidance.

Sakura awoke from her little nap, she turned and found that it was nearly night full, she jumped to her feet well running to the guest room. There she sighed from relief, he was sleeping, curled under the blanket, looking so innocent, he looked so fragile, and broken. But his face appeared to be content, he held a small smile, well his face was calm. She smiled as well, she closed the door, so that he could see some more, and went down stares to start dinner.

Eriol bolted up, he was breathing hard, he whipped the beads of sweat that were on his forehead. He hyperventilated, wondering if he was having a heart attack. He could fell his heart beating faster then it should have been. He clutched his chest, afraid for himself. Just then he seen a worried Sakura bursting through the door. She ran to him, well holding onto his shoulder's, but his breathing was still irregular, and his chest started to hurt.

Sakura could see something was wrong as she sat right beside him, he was clutching to his chest as if his heart was about to burst. He wasn't breathing right, and his face was paler then the midnight moon, he had bead of sweat, and his eye's held fear. She watched as he tried to get up but she pushed him back down. He was shacking and there seemed like nothing she could do. She wrapped her arms around his body, well cradling his somewhat larger frame then hers in her arms. She tighten her grip as she felt him stiff from contact, well leaning her head on top of his.

Eriol didn't know what was happening, his body was shacking, he was cold, but he was still scared. He felt Sakura enveloping him into warm embrace, he stiffed not knowing what to do, but once he felt the warmth from her body, he relaxed, as his heart beat returned to its regular beating. He slumped in her arms, as he was finally over the attack he had, but stayed in her arms, wanting the comfort, and needing it. He didn't know why she was doing this, but he really was grateful.

He pulled way a little to stare into now emerald eye's, they were so beautiful, that it was like staring into a swirl of forever green. He could of sworn that they were a honey color before, but these eye's held something that he was able to relate to. Her marvelous gems, resembled hurt, they were foggy with emotions, emotions that he wanted to unlock. He could tell that she suppresses her emotions, maybe that was why she was helping him, because she pitied him. He pulled way from her, well seeing the sign of hurt on her face, and turned away.

Sakura smiled, content that he was better at that moment, she stood up. " I made some dinner, if you want you can join me, after you take a shower." She walked back to the door, indicating where the shower was. As she closed the door, Eriol felt the feeling of loneliness, but shrugged as he stood slowly, grabbed the clothes she left for him, and went to the shower.

Sakura made her way down the stairs, she was offal confused, what was he thinking when he was staring into her eye's. It felt like he was staring into her soul, trying to find who she really was. Just as she went to the table that was in the living room, she found her contacts there. She nearly smacked herself for the stupidity of not wearing them. She went and put them on, wondering if he was going to ask. She leaned back into the couch, knowing that if he told her his story, she was willing to do the same.

Eriol winced a little as he lift his leg and brought it into the tub, when both legs were in, and he was finally standing on his own, he turned the water one. As he stood still he let the warmth of the shower relieve him of his worries. The water was refreshing, as if it was washing away every worry he had, he leaned further into warm water, trying to wash the dirt away he thought he was.

As he got out of the shower he stared at the clothes that Sakura gave him, the jeans were light blue and the shirt was just a plain grey. He wondered where she got it from, as he got dressed he felt more refreshed form the wonderful shower. As he walked down the stairs his smelt the fragrance of a home cooked meal, that smelt so wonderful, and made his stomach growl. He heard giggling from the bottom of the stairs, and looked at the now change of honey eye's, he could of sworn that they were emerald earlier.

" You sound like your hungry, the foods still hot." She said well going into the kitchen and dishing up his food.

Eriol followed her into the kitchen, as he watched her taking food out of the pots. He could tell that she was used to cooking, the atmosphere of watching her in the kitchen brought images of possibility, he quickly brushed it off, as she took the plate of wonderful food to the table in the dinning room. As she sat it down, he went to where the food was. As he looked from the plate to her, he felt satisfaction, and then helped himself to the delicious food.

Sakura smiled as she could see he liked her cooking, she always cooked when since she was younger. When her father was working full time, and her mother died when she was four. She still cooked even after her father remarried, because her stepmother forced her to. She didn't refuse since she was used to cooking, and even now she doesn't look at it as being a punishment.

She was going to laugh with all the face expressions Eriol was making, it was like he never tasted homemade food before. She wondered if it was true, one he was done, he went to sit by her on the couch that was by the love set that she was sitting on.

Eriol had to admit that it was wonderful, since he would always eat anything that was at home, he hardly cooked. He seen a picture that caught his attention, it looked like it was Sakura, with two other men, one was older which he wondered if he was Sakura's father, and the other one looked to be like an older brother. He studied the home, it was a cozy little place, the atmosphere was inviting, and warm. How he wished his house was like this, maybe even his life.

" Where are your family member's," he suddenly said without stopping himself. He seen the expression of lost on her face, as she started to talk, he heard the fragile voice he hasn't heard from her at all.

" My father died a few year's back," she said well taking the picture that was on the table, caressing it with her hand gently, well tracing the frame. " My mother died when I was younger, and then my father became a single parent. For a while it seemed that he was happy, but as time went on he thought that my older brother and I needed a mother. So he meet my stepmother, they were married shortly after." Her eye's darkened remembered the horrible women, " After my father died. She was the rightful owner of everything, she and my step sister got everything, and in the end she got custody of me. Well my brother was already an adult."

He could hear the tone in her voice change as she talked about her family. " Everything changed after my brother moved out, Rukia began to become abusive, she would hit me for no reason, and out of no where she became more aggressive." Eriol stared at her in shock at what she was telling him. " My step sister did nothing, she didn't care, or if she did then she didn't acted it."

Tears stared to form in her eye's, " About a month ago, my brother was walking home for a visit, he knew what was happening at home. He was shot by a drive by," she set the picture on the table, as she shifted her position on the love seat. " I was notified at school that there was an accident involving my brother, they said he was in critical condition, and I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. The nurses told me I could see him, but he was in a coma." Tears leaked down her face, as she told him, confined in him, something that she had to get off of her chest. She needed comfort, and talking about it really did help. " As soon as I touched his hand he awoke. He told me he would always love me, and explained to me about his little plan. He saved enough money for me to survive for a while, but it was suppose to be us that he was talking about. He said that their was tickets in my room, it was bound for Japan where we were originally from."

" As I went home, I was beaten for the last time, it took a lot to leave that day. When I arrived at the Tokyo Airport I was greeted by one of my brother's long time college, I knew him from pictures, but was to tired to comprehend. I fainted on the spot, as he caught me, bring me to his apartment." Eriol felt a ting of jealousy, " I woke up later, and told him what happened. Soon after that we cried together," Eriol wished he was the one comforting her, especially right now. " I soon found out that my brother bought this house, and so I moved in with Yukito coming over every other night to check up on me."

Eriol pondered on that name, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember. She looked up into his eye's pleading him of something. " Eriol, I know something's bad happen to you," she got off her seat and went to him, well holding his hand in her's, she asked him. " Please tell me," she squeezed his hand, as he bowed his head.

" Alright," was with what he started.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sosoooo sorry for not updating, there is excusses but I'm not going to write them down. To long, and someone has been asking for me to update. From know on the chapters will be a little shorter, its easier to update. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Thank you Lily887787, for asking for a while now for the chapter, I hope you like it.

* * *

He stared down at her small hands in his, just now realizing how delicate and soft her hand felt at that very moment. They just felt so comforting at that moment, but then he knew he was going to tell her, she confined in him about her experience, he might as well as do the same. He wondered if it would help, he closed his eye's as images of his mother and real father flooded his mind.

A women with piercing blue eye's that held nothing but love, her midnight black hair that was long. Skin that seemed to glee, she was perfect. To the side of her was a man with ocean colored hair, and eye's to match, the man was tall, muscular. He looked gentle, well his eye's protread nothing but love. It was his parents, they were what gave him the strength to lean, and he did.

" They were wonderful parent's," he began to say as he memories flashed threw his mind. " My mother and father were great people, they were kind hearted, and helped anyone that needed it." Then the memory of his parents shattered, and he frowned. " My father died a little bit after I was five, but I still remember the times I spent with him." Indeed he did, but then a memory of his father's grave came into view. " My mother was broken, I was able to tell, but she never showed it. She was always strong for my sake."

Another memory flash as he remembered his mother, it was a couple years later, and she looked older. Her once beautiful hair that glowed with gleam was now turned into strains of grey. Her vibrant eye's that held nothing but youthfulness, kindness, and love, was turned into a dark hallow eye's, as if they were dead. But she was never that way, she was always gentle even after his father's death, she was there. " Then a while later she meet my step father, Riyu. She married him for my sake, thinking that I needed a father figure."

He made a disgusting face as he mentioned the mans name. " My mother died almost five years ago, after she left he began to change, before that he seemed to be a decent man. He was just like my real father, until she passed away. I used to look up to him, always thought of him as a father figure, but he changed little by little. After weeks went on and his drinking got worse, he became more aggressive, he began to yell. Then one day it seemed he got tired of yelling, and then began something that was more useful, and powerful. "

Sakura just sat there watching as Eriol told her his experience, it was almost the same as hers, but her step mother was always cruel to her, not once did Sakura think of her stepmother in anyway as a mother, nor did she think that they could have been family. She never would of thought that a man that was once a good man, was turned into something that would hurt a someone that was once a child. A child in which it seemed he cared for before all of this, and took his grief out on this now young man. It was a shame at how he got Eriol thinking that one day they would have been a family.

" Yesterday, when I went home, as I walked through the door, I didn't think he was there." Sakura could see him trembling a little. " As I went further into the house, I found him home, but he wasn't intoxicated." Sakura was a little confused, she was always beaten hard when ever her step mother was drunk, how does this make any different. " Usually when he's drunk the beatings wouldn't be a harsh," she still didn't understand. " But when he's not drinking, he has more control, he's more angrier, and strong." Sakura then know that the only way for him to sustain a brutal beaten like that from his stepfather was when he wasn't intoxicating, that's what he was trying to explain.

" After he began some how I must of blacked out," he paused for a seconds, as he clutched his hands into a ball of fist. " I awoke to find it night already, the pain was worse then I have ever felt, I was dreading the thought of staying, and my mind automatically toward me to run. So I did, I didn't know where I was going, which way I was going, or how I was going to get there, but my feet just lead me. Next thing I know I was in so much pain, as the rain continued to come down, I know I had to find a place for help. I really thought I was going to die."

Sakura jumped a little, she hoped Eriol hadn't notice, because she herself was sure that he would of died if she hadn't brought him into the house, or if he hadn't showed up.

" I can't remember exactly but my feet just seemed pulled by your house, all I know is that I had to make it to the door bell, hopefully the person would be considerate and give a helping hand, I guess it was you." He said as he looked away ashamed at the fact that the person that helped him was a girl he thought of as being a pest, and yet he felt comfortable around her.

He heard her laughing at him, as he turned away, feeling the warmth that seemed to have traveling up his cheeks.

Sakura just couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Eriol was blushing. She seen his discomfort and decided that she would change the subject. " I washed your uniform for school tomorrow since I had time." She explained as she got off of the couch, and took the dishes as she went to the kitchen.

Eriol began to follow, as he walked to her, and took the plates from her hands. " I don't mind washing the dishes." He said, which seemed to have surprised her. " How about you go take a shower, well I clean up." He told her, as he began to wash the dishes, and cleaned a little.

Sakura just shrugged as she made her way towards the bathroom. He had a point, maybe taking a relaxing bath would help her, even though it was him who needed to relax.

As Eriol began to wash the dishes, it began to dawn on him that he wasn't at home, he was kind of free, even if it was for a little while, he was able to relax. Then it hit him, how long was he going to stay, what was she planning on doing. He was so caught up in the mood of being in her presence, that he just forgot about his situation. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door closing to the bathroom. He shook his head, he wasn't going to think now, for today he was going to act as if he had a care in the world, he was safe, for now.

Sakura opened the shower curtain and stepped out, as steam of hot water began to float around the small room. As she went to the mirror, she whipped down the fog that appeared on the mirror from her bath, she came upon her own reflection. There she stood looking into the same emerald eye's that reminded her the reason why she kept herself hidden.

As she stared into the eye's that were inherited from her mother, she sighed, she felt useless at the moment. She came here to start a life, free of worry, and yet here was someone in her house, who needed her help. In a situation she was in there was no way she was going to let him leave, it was unlike of her to through someone out, especially when they needed help.

She wiped her face with the wash cloth, thanking kami that her skin was clear of zits, and other facial damage. She was very persistence when it came to taking care of her body, and skin. Even though she was beaten half of her life, she kept her figure in shape from the cheerleading practice, running, and eating. She quickly shoved her clothes on, and grabbed the towel and through it into the hamper.

Eriol whipped his hands on the dish cloth that was by the sink, as he dried his hands. He heard foot steps as he watched her bouncing down the stairs. Her hair was wet from the shower, she wore a black tank top with a blue jean skirt, and a pair of socks. Her hair bounced as she jumped down the stairs, her eye's analyzing every step so that she wouldn't fall.

As she hit the bottom step she looked up to find Eriol staring at her with curious eye's, she turned away embarrassed. " I've had my share of traveling." She said as she turned around and found amusement in his face. She was a little token back by but smiled, knowing that it was kind of funny.

She walked towards him noticing the dishes were washed, put away, and the kitchen was cleaned. She was a little impressed, it was nice to have company, and help.

" Your uniform is ready," she said as she faced him with a genuine smile. " I would like it if you stayed for a while." She said turning again and walking back up the stairs, " Until you want to leave." She didn't turn around, she made her way towards her room, not wanting him to object at her decision. It was the only thing she was able to do, he was her friend and a person in need.

Eriol just stood there with his mouth wide open, he didn't blink, he didn't move, he was shocked. What did she just offer at that moment, that he was able to stay. He shook his head, coming back into reality, and smiled, a real smile that was put on by appreciation, one he never gives.


End file.
